


Corruption

by SansWife1995



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWife1995/pseuds/SansWife1995
Summary: Emerald was in the Beta Kindergarten checking on it making sure no body is there. Then she hears something and checks it out. What will she find? From the New Episode of Steven Universe: Earthlings. Steven Universe Character's do no belong to me I only own Emerald.





	

Emerald was in the Beta Kindergarten being a member of the Crystal Gems after betraying Homeworld thoses year's ago. Emerald was Green Diamond and she was making sure no one was here after all these year's.

She heard a voice it was Steven, Amethyst and Peridot. Peridot had recently joined the group along with Lapis, Emerald's cousin. Emerald rushed over there to see Jasper, she was shocked to see her old lover in the Beta Kindergarten although this was where Jasper was born.

" Because of what You did to my colony, because of what You did to my planet, Because of what You did to my Diamond!" Jasper yelled at Steven and Steven looked confused

" I... Yellow Diamond?" Steven asked as Jasper looked shocked and her anger faded away

Emerald rushed down there she finally made it to where Jasper was. Jasper looked at the gem and Emerald hugged her with tears streaming down.

" Jasper let Steven heal you please... please I'm begging you!" Emerald said with tears streaming and shaking

" Why Do you care your just a little Emerald." Jasper said bitterly and Emerald looked at her

Her eyes, of course Jasper wouldn't recognize her she was in a Crystal gem uniform. Emerald had tears streaming down feeling Jasper's face trying to show her, her love for her.

" Jasper it's me, it's Green Diamond." Emerald said tears streaming forming her outfit and Jasper's eyes widen

" My... Emey... oh Emey." Jasper said wrapping her arm's around her and Emerald sniffed

She looked at Steven with tears streaming down and hold in her hand out toward her. Steven walked toward her and Jasper begun to growl.

" Shhhh it's ok... Steven please heal her... please." Emerald pleaded and Steven nodded

Jasper moved making the green cover up her face. Emerald looked at her as her lover turned into a monster. The tears fell as Emerald hit the ground crying. She looked at Jasper she was destroyed her lover was now gone. She touched the monster that use to be her lover.

" I love you." Emerald sobbed touching the monster's face and kissing her lips

Peridot poofed her and Amethyst bubbled her. Emerald looked at Steven and patted his head leaving the Kindergarten. Peridot looked at Green Diamond who was now leaving very sad.

" I feel bad for her, she just watched her own lover be corrupted." Peridot said as Steven's widen and watch Emerald teleport to the temple.

" I... I had no idea Jasper had a lover and it was Emerald." Steven said sadly and they left

Meanwhile at the temple

Emerald was in her room just sighed then sank down to her knees and cried. She sniffed and Emerald run her fingers though her hair.

" Jasper, Jasper... JASPER!" Emerald sniffed silently and then yelled crying

**Author's Note:**

> Emerald Diamond
> 
> Daugther to Yellow Diamond and White Diamond


End file.
